


everything i wanted

by KazikluBae



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Dr. Vile - Freeform, F/M, MC - Freeform, lovelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazikluBae/pseuds/KazikluBae
Summary: “Let’s talk about this!” – I said – “...Dr. Vile?”Like it was even his real name. Imagine me, as if I ever would become Mrs. Vile...The thing is... I can’t stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Dr. Vile - Relationship, Dr. Vile x MC, Lovelink - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so down for this pixel-man, I went full simp.  
> Ludia, you coward! Gimme more supervillain material!  
> Yes. We here. We bitching.
> 
> It's not much but it's honest work.  
> I intend on continuing it.

How can a few encounters in a brief space of time turn your whole life around? I shouldn’t be doing this – it’s not like me, you know? Being in love... But I am. And he’s not here with me. Will we ever be reunited again? No one knows, and the uncertainty makes it feel like an eternity. 

It felt good when rain started to fall, at least it felt like mother nature was weeping too, like was I. As I looked through my bedroom’s window, down on the city lights of the night, all I could think of was if he was watching me, maybe through some of his gadgets – out there, in the dark night that was his domain. Would he even want to look at me? He thought I was deceiving him, sent to destroy what he had built. 

I don’t blame him, maybe if I had been more careful, but it wasn't like I knew what I was dealing with – not entirely.

Maybe I deserve it. I’ve broken my share of hearts, at some point that would turn against me, it’s bad karma. You also could call me weak, but my thoughts are underwater and I can’t... I just... can’t –--

I needed to feel like that again, like when we were together – it made me feel alive like I’ve never been before. Here was I, thinking of bad karma when it could as well be a curse, to know something so good, and have it taken from you. The pain of the unknown is much less of a burden than knowing what you’ve lost.

I've logged into Lovelink, hoping he would be online. But it didn’t happen. He wasn’t there. Was he as devastated as me, or was he plotting his revenge on F? I hoped he would be thinking about us, but with so much happening, would he tho? After all, this F person was actively trying to get him. 

For a moment, my sadness was overwhelmed with preoccupation. What if F had gotten him after all? No, I couldn't think like that – I would end up crazy if I didn't get a grip on my emotions.  
Maybe I should uninstall the app, maybe try and forget, convince me that it wasn’t that important after all – I was dealing with something much bigger than me. Why do I need a constant reminder of rejection and distrust?

He said it himself, he could drop out of my life forever just by never logging into the app again - and that terrified me. It was worse than rejection, it was like having nothing to hold on to. 

Rapidly, I thought of a plan, but even then, what's the point? Where could I find a boat to take me to that base? And even if I did, it was not like I knew the coordinates or in what direction precisely we should go, he sure had some kind of protection as well – no one would have a base without it.

I logged again and saw his photos, the app was still there, functioning and everything, he didn't take down Lovelink as he thought he should. Maybe he didn’t think it would be a practical move. He was a pragmatic man, and would not waste time on something without a rational purpose. Even if desire was involved.

Scrolling through our conversation, I got to the top – and it was like nothing bad ever happened. I could live in that sweet mindset forever. It was a painful memory but it was also my safe heaven too, remembering all those little moments and conversations. It was real to me, we would always have that conversation there, like a link. And I would hold onto anything so I wouldn’t drown myself – so I could keep my head over the water.

Tomorrow, maybe...

\---

As I prepare for the day, I receive a message. I instantly picked up my phone, and a glimpse of hope filled me, but only long enough to disappear. It was not him – of course not, it wouldn't be that simple. Someone I sweep right a few days ago matched with me. Someone from before all this mess.

I looked into the guy, cool style, formal - but I wasn't too into it. It was too soon.

Working 9 to 5 was not my plan for a living. Choosing the wrong major played a big part in it – trying to be smart was not the best option. Yet was all I had for the time being. The phone buzzed again, it was Lovelink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter when we get a piece of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really gals and bois, I took a HUGE creative liberty, so... that's that.  
> If it all turns out different, well, then we'll have a kind of multiverse?  
> ok. This F thing got me really curious, who are they? What do they want?  
> They ducking everything.
> 
> Also, I realized that I write too plainly - I need more poetry - But my ovaries are thinking first in here, so- tough luck.
> 
> peacee

The mornings were always the worst to him. Maybe his biological clock wasn’t accustomed yet after long nights of work, or maybe it was the feeling of dread that didn’t leave his thoughts. Shouldn’t be that difficult to deal with the threats of F – fuck, Frederick. It wasn’t even his first try, Frederick was more like a fly that was always buzzing on his ears, forever a second-best, that rat couldn’t leave a trail of bread even if it was poisoned.

It was hard to believe that once F had been his friend, even more than that... Nonetheless, things were... at least complicated now... Now, more than ever, eliminating a threat was a top priority, because this wasn’t only about him, it was about her as well.

With her, things just got even worse. He rather deal with F a thousand times than struggle with her again. He couldn’t be sure about her true intentions - or didn't want to be sure - and his feelings were not helping. Would he risk sacrifice all he had built on the name of a person?

Even one as lovely as she was.

Being vulnerable was nothing like him. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to do what he did. He opened the chat, there was nothing special about Lovelink, had a easy way to hack into, nothing too fancy. He could inactivate that app so F would lose grip on him, after all, the bastard must have been monitoring him through the app, the only personal link he had with the outside world. Not even his true name was reachable, deleted from all records he could find.

He wondered if one day he would be capable of remembering it.

He constructed Dr. Vile, a better self. And Dr. Vile he was and would always be.

Even worse than being monitored himself, to think that F had been monitoring MC as well. She wasn’t safe, and probably would be used as leverage soon enough – IF she was innocent in all of this.

Was she worth the risk? About the app... he would let it run its course - it doesn’t mean he couldn’t do a carnival on the app’s date, he just… thought it was wiser to wait and see - Sometimes the best move was to stay really quiet, let the enemy think that the battle was won. Besides, it had nothing to do with the fact that he needed that link with her. More than an image that he could capture at any time, her own words. No machine could reproduce her method of thinking - at least not precisely.

He liked to gamble, and liked high stakes. Maybe he should keep monitoring her, just in case. If she was innocent, she would need him. If she wasn’t, the truth would come out.  
Anyway, a situation with good prospects. He would win on either case. 

On the other hand, F knew where she lived, - he had direct access to her room to leave letters – so it was best if he pretended to hate her, or ignore her. That way, if F believed that he didn’t have any interest in her, she would be safer.

Funny. Was he behaving like a hero?

Strange times indeed.

Now, how F knew he was on Lovelink? He narrowed it down into two options: a) F has been searching the data online for any trace of him, and Lovelink was a pretty big trace, more like a neon flag (it was foolish to think that F wouldn’t discover it); b) There was another breach on security that was not reported by the system, and this option is even worse because that would mean that the bastard was a step ahead.

Through MC, he planted the chip. And such intrusion was easily notified by the system, a grotesque work, really, that wouldn’t come unnoticed – and if F didn’t figure that outcome, he was just as reckless as ever. 

Unless... F knew he would be spotted, he wanted to be noticed, and his main goal wasn’t the crashing of the system at all. It was way worse. A terrible thought crossed Vile's mind, what kind of archives could the bastard had in his hands now? Was F so arrogant to create a whole illusion to leave a mark behind? A distraction perhaps.

Well, he left the letters to MC. Was F counting on her telling him or not? Separating her from Vile was just collateral damage.

If Dr. Vile knew F – and he knew the rat almost too well – he was just beginning his game.

Who would be the cat and the mouse at the end of this game?


End file.
